<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как подружиться со своим сокомандующим и повлиять на него by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352171">Как подружиться со своим сокомандующим и повлиять на него</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka'>Lenuchka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Biting, Comic, D/s, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand porn, Humiliation, In which Hux correctly reads the room, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Slapping, WTF Kombat 2021, bloody lip, consensual condescension, egregious use of non-regulation fonts, improper uses of conference rooms, in which Kylo Ren is DEFINITELY into it, kylo ren is sorry but not like that, pre tfa, unspoken consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они поругались. Закончив спор, даже не вспомнят, из-за чего. Кто сохранит в памяти что-то настолько незначительное после того, что они только что сделали?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как подружиться со своим сокомандующим и повлиять на него</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561660">How To Make Friends And Influence Your Co-Commander</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish">GingerSnappish</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise">kraken_wise</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод комикса, вторая часть серии «(Умирать легко, молодой человек) Жить труднее».<br/>Хакс сыт по горло Кайло Реном и решил поделиться с ним своими мыслями…</p><p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/0d/f1/2SVLV27q_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/af/0VwZEphY_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/26/6pXBzIGd_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/08/a0/3CIybPh3_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/dc/d1/uM0usFbn_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/0d/12/d9s4FVJE_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1f/c8/exSUDdac_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/33/08/weIfy4mL_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/65/bjr9bDym_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/21/17/ibErZAmS_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/26/b7/8NgOHM2q_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/61/94/VRAPu0Li_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/95/FVzPACXc_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/53/B0Sd9gTY_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/71/0e/PCD12FDb_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/81/JdGoMP20_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/79/ZEwR9Hbh_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/97/a1/But04eJC_o.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>